Follow Me Home
by Lady Anatui
Summary: Kyro. Kitty follows Pyro through the streets of a dark NYC night, but he just can't seem to get her name right.


**Title:** Follow Me Home  
**Author:** Ana  
**Challenge:** The Album Challenge  
**Challenger: **morlockiness  
**Rating:** G  
**Timeline:** Post-X2, maybe during X3  
**Summary:** Kitty follows Pyro through the streets of a dark NYC night, but he just can't seem to get her name right.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and, man, it sucks.  
**Author's Note:** This is another one-shot to a Blue October song, "Let It Go."  
**WARNINGS:** Eh, this one's pretty simple and honest, so there aren't really any warnings I could give, I don't think.

* * *

_Follow Me Home_

Kitty's eyes tried to adjust to the growing darkness. She didn't know why she was doing this. It didn't feel right. She didn't like the idea of it at all. And yet here she was, stepping through darkness and shadows, trying her best to hide from view, following the mutant named Pyro wherever he was heading. She didn't know, but maybe he could lead her to Magneto. Maybe he would have some sort of useful information. She didn't like the risk of possible capture, but, for now, she didn't care.

She had spent a lot of time trying to understand why an X-Man would leave for Magneto, and, despite being so much younger than Pyro, she had always wondered about him, about how he could just walk away like it meant nothing. Hmm, maybe to him, it _had_ meant nothing. But she couldn't believe that. She just wouldn't allow herself to.

She thought she was doing well, that she was actually getting somewhere with this. It appeared to be working very well. Pyro didn't seem at all aware of her presence, but she didn't doubt that he'd be able and willing to kill her if he got the chance. He was a murderer now, wasn't he?

He slipped around a corner up ahead, and, as she reached that same corner, she hesitated before finally turning it. Who knows where he could have gone? But, again, he didn't seem like he knew she was there, so it was probably all right… for now, at least.

But, when she did turn that corner, she came face to face with him in the darkness. She could barely tell he was there, but she was just able to sense his presence. She could also sense that he was glaring viciously at her. "Who are you?" His voice was biting and sharp, cool and collected, but still angry. He knew she was 'up to no good,' so to speak.

"I, uh," she tried. But she hadn't prepared for this. She had been prepared for an outright assault, not an interrogation without capture. It was strange. "My name is Kitty Pryde," she admitted hesitantly. That way the ransom note would have the correct name on it, at least.

A fire quickly blazed before her eyes, and she flinched, quickly reaching up her hand to shield her eyes as they adjusted to the sudden bright light. By the firelight, though, she was able to make out the details of his face. He was just as handsome as he had been back at the Mansion, perhaps even more so. But she tried not to focus on that. Instead, she focused on his scrutiny of her own face. "I kind of remember you," he said, sneering. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," she said a bit too quickly.

He snorted. "Right, you're just walking the same exact path as I am for no reason, barely even noticing that I've lead you in a circle twice now." He looked somewhat amused. "You hadn't noticed, had you?" Damn. He had to've known for at least twenty minutes, because that had to be a big circle for her to not really notice it. How embarrassing.

"Uh," she tried, but she couldn't think of anything to say. She felt too stupid, afraid that she'd say something she'd regret.

"Are you trying to follow me home, Kathy?"

"Kitty," she easily corrected.

"Whatever." Hah, he certainly didn't care. What a jerk. "So, are you?"

"Home?" she echoed, unsure of his meaning.

He raised an eyebrow. "Not sure what you mean by that, Kat," he said somewhat suggestively, "but I'm not sure whether I like it."

"Kitty," she corrected again.

"Whatever," he forced, rolling his eyes. "I think you. I think you're trying to spy on me. I think you're a bit too stupid to be doing a good job, though, obviously. If you were smart enough, I wouldn't've caught now, now would I? But, then again, I've become rather skilled at this. I knew someone was following me, but I didn't recognize you from afar. You've grown up, Kitten."

"Kitty," she stressed.

He made no response now. He just ignored it. He'd call her whatever he wanted to, and he probably didn't give a damn about what she thought of it or what her actual name was. "So, Kitten, what exactly did you expect to find? It's not like this is exactly a good neighborhood for someone as cute and innocent as you."

"I can handle myself," she said, standing a little taller.

He glanced over her appraisingly. "Are you sure? Can you really?" He eyed the streets contemptuously before considering her again. "I think you should head back to school now, little girl," he said rather condescendingly.

Kitty hesitated a moment. Did he just tell her she could leave? Was he serious? She had never expected him to let her go if he caught her. Sure, she would probably be able to phase away from him, but she knew not to count on her powers for everything.

"Go on," he urged, rolling his eyes once again at her apprehensiveness, and, a little scared of what he would do to her if she didn't, she turned back around and walked, taking a different path from the one he had led her the wrong way on. And, as she slowly walked away, calmly and quietly, Pyro couldn't help but wonder why he was letting her go. He just didn't know, and neither did Kitty.


End file.
